


Experiments

by Ghostery



Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [10]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Tilly conducts an experimentFictober prompt 3. “you did this?”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Experiments

“Oh my god Tilly you did this? This is amazing.”

“I did this part of it the rest is Dr. Stamets’ research.”

“Still a little tiny model ship that can basically teleport across the room on mushrooms. That’s incredible. Does it work on anything besides this ship?”

“Not right now, no. And, unfortunately it doesn’t scale either.”

“The ship or the distance?”

“Both. But it’s good enough to be my project in this class, so that’s a plus.”

“Hey, baby steps right? Imagine if this worked on a whole ship.”

“That’s all I’ve been doing since I read Stamets’ first paper.”


End file.
